74th Royal Highland Regiment
The 74th Kings Highlanders is a regiment in the EITC British Army Regiment onloan from the king for the EITC. It is lead by dedicated Scotsman Mjr. Gen. The Hon. Sir Richard Venables. Lord Jack Harkness founded it after the first jacobite uprising in 1713 to bring peace and order to the Highlands. But they were soon sent to such places as India, South Africa, And Turkey. Ending up in the Islands of the Caribbean with the west indies squadron. They fought in many battles including th e Battle of Ravens Cove, The Battle of Port Royal, and the Battle of The Kings Run. The Undead Hordes The 74th have fought many times against the Undead Armys of Jolly Roger, and have twice come out victorious. Lord Harkness has a personal Revenge to take upon Roger who murdered his Family in 1735, off the coast off Hispaniola. He Raised a Company of troops from the 74th and sailed for the catacombs of Roger in Padres Del Fuego. The 74th Recently Made a successful attack on the Town of Tortuga, Taking the Docks and Wharf Tavern, Along with two other buildings, They suffered minor casualties where as the pirates who engaged them suffered many casualties and wounded, The 74th however was pushed back off the Island Eventually after the pirates fleets stopped reinforcements getting through. The 74th Celebrated with a round of Rum. They have also been on a massive Recruiting campaign, Enlisting a heap of new soldiers to do his majesties will. Invasion of Ireland The 74th where one of the four British Regiments that where posted at Fort Essence during the Invasion, under the command of Venables they charged into the enemy ranks and held the enemy so that the remaining British forces could retreat from the advancing spanish. Posting in Switzerland The 74th was posted in Switzerland in 1745 just before the Swiss-Romanian Conflict as an honour guard to Major General Richard Venables the Duke of Jura and British Representive to Switzerland, After the Swiss Romanian Conflict they were disbanded but stayed in Switzerland with their Brave Commanding officer who made them into the 76th Royal Highland Mercenary Regiment, they were hired by Swiss Field Marshall Blau Wolff XIII to serve in his Personal army in 1746. EITC Third Division The 74th is currently posted in the EITC Third Division, under Major General Venables, they are currently stationed in Kingshead, the guild was deleted recently. Allies and Foes *Ottoman Empire-Allied Very Friendly *Co. Black Guard-Allied Very Friendly *Royal British Marines-Allied Friendly Rivalry *British Co. Elites - Allied Friendly Rivalry *The Twenty First Regiment of Foot-Allied Very Friendly *The Kingdom of Switzerland - Allied Very Friendly *The Empire of Russia -Allied Very Friendly *O U T L A W S-allied very friendly *The Drifters- Allied *Armed Guard-allied Very Friendly Uniforms The 74th is a highland regiment and that means it has certain differences to normal uniforms of the british army. uniform includeds. Full Dress *Evening Jacket with White Facings and Gold Braid *White Waistcoat *Golden Gorget plate *Sporan and Broadsword *Kilt of officers clan *Black buckled shoes Undress *Evening Jacket *Embellished vest *Plain white linen shirt *Plain dark red sash *Broadsword *White Breechs *Black boots Category:EITC Category:POTCO